Father, I want him
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: Draco Malfoy ALWAYS gets what he wants. Light Slash


_Warnings: Light Slash, Light Swearing_

_Disclaimer: I do not on Harry Potter or any rights that go with it._

**Father, I want him.**

Draco Lucius Malfoy _always _gets what he wants.

When he wanted his father to buy him a snake, his father did.

When he wanted to stay an only child, his mother and father made sure he stayed an only child.

The list goes on.

So, when Draco first saw him, he knew he wanted him – and he _would_ have him.

It started the day he went to get his school supplies.

His mother and father had taken him to go get and ice-cream – because he wanted one. They were sitting at the table. His mother was fondly going over the memories of Draco's childhood, whilst his father was muttering about wanting Draco to go to Durmstrang so he could get away from that old fool -Dumbledore. Draco was ignoring them and watching all those in the street. He saw him the minute he entered the ally with a giant man.

He saw the unruly raven locks that made him look like he had just been flying, the jewel-like emerald eyes – that lit up when he saw the alley and he also saw the smile that lit up his face.

Draco observed him as he walked past and entered Gringotts. He stared at the bank until he came out again. He paused to talk to the giant for a little bit. His father was getting up; telling him it was time to get fitted for his robes when he spoke for the first time in over half an hour.

'Father, I want him.' Draco told him matter-of-factly, without looking away from the boy.

His father and mother looked over and shared an uneasy look behind his back; they knew that they could not get their little Dragon the boy. They knew who the boy is.

His father told him he would try his best, but Draco was determined now. He wanted this boy – and this boy would be _**HIS**_

When he saw the boy enter the robe shop, he had to stop himself from jumping with joy. He had to impress this boy.

As their conversation went on, he could see he wasn't making a very good impression. He didn't mean to sound so stuck-up, but he was nervous and couldn't think of what to say.

When the boy left, Draco could only just hold in his sigh of disappointment. He didn't even get his name.

The rest of the days before he was due to start school were filled with thoughts and dreams of the boy that he wanted. His mother and father were starting to get worried, knowing that Draco had slim to no chance of getting the Boy-Who-Lived to be his. There was nothing they could do to help him, they had informed Severus the day before about it, and he was going to do his best to get Draco to not want the boy anymore.

Draco went onto the train after his mother gave him a tearful kiss goodbye and his father gave him a curt nod. He quickly found a compartment with his best friend Blaise Zabini, and was rather disgruntled that Crabbe and Goyle had sit in their compartment too. They were _never _going to leave him alone it seemed. The only thing that managed to cheer Draco up was the fact that he would see _his _boy soon.

Draco heard all the rumors going down the train - the ones about Harry Potter being on the train, and attending Hogwarts at last. Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, but decided to go see if he was on the train, hopefully he would see _his _boy again.

He quickly found the compartment that Harry Potter was supposedly in, and had to hold back a snort of disgust when he realized that the brainless idiots had followed him.

When he opened the door, he barely held back his surprised gasp when he realized that _his _boy was in the compartment.

He quickly covered up his lapse in concentration and said the firs thing that popped into his head.

'They saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment, its you is it?' he asked looking at the boy, doubting that _his _boy is _the _Harry Potter.

I was more than surprised when he answered in the affirmative.

The conversation went downhill from there and when Draco left the compartment – he was fuming.

He couldn't understand why _his _Harry had chosen the Weasel over him.

It didn't matter anyway, because Draco Malfoy _**always **_got what he wants.

As the weeks past, Draco did all he could to impress Harry, but it never seemed to work out. Infact, they had become rivals. He did not like that one bit, and every time Harry would glare at him – a look full of hate and disgust, Draco would mentally wince. He did not want to be _his _Harry's rival.

The weeks past. He was so angry that the Weasel thought he wanted to duel _his _Harry, when he actually wanted to duel the Weasel, because he was keeping _his _Harry away from him.

He was even angrier he heard the rumors about what _his _Harry and his two idiot friends did at the end of the year and he was beyond furious when it was confirmed – not to mention, worried.

As the years past, various things that _his _Harry did made him feel various emotions. Scared, happy, proud, anger and the most common of them all – worry.

He joined the Slytherin Qudditch team to try and protect _his _Harry, he made the badges in fourth year to try and make Harry pull out of the tournament. Everything he did – it was always for _HIS _Harry.

When he was taken at the end of fourth year, he had been terrified. He mourned Cedric with _his _Harry (not that he knew it) – even if he resented the fact that Harry was crying over pretty-boy Diggory.

The following year was horrible – to say the least. Umbridge, visions, You-Know-Who, just to name a few of the problems of the year. When _his _Harry's godfather was killed, all he wanted to do was comfort him and to make his aunt die a most painful death for making _his _Harry loose someone else close to him and having to deal with the hurt that came with it.

In sixth year he was so distressed, not because he couldn't fix the cabinet – no, he could have done that in the first week, no – he was distressed because he had been ordered to kill someone else who was dear to _his _Harry.

He was so happy when he realized _his _Harry was obsessing over him (he was finally being noticed) – and he felt his heart break when he heard about _his _Harry and the Weaselette.

He was so happy when the Chang Slut and Harry broke it off – he knew they would – but the _**damn **_Weaselette would more than likely keep _**his **_Harry. He was _his __**damnit. **_

When Harry cast the curse that his Uncle Sev created on him,, he was happy. He knew that if he died he wouldn't feel the loss of _his_ Harry when he married the Weaselette and he wouldn't have to kill _his _Harry's surrogate grandfather.

Then, _his _Harry started to try and help him – he had tears in his eyes. No – he couldn't leave him yet. He would be forever grateful to his godfather for saving him. Especially when he killed Dumbledore so he didn't have to – he wasn't going to anyway; it would hurt _his _Harry too much.

When Greyback and his lackeys bought in their load, he knew instantly that it was _his _Harry. He remembered feeling immensely relieved. He had been worrying for weeks about him. He could have sworn he had grey hairs.

He made sure his aunt didn't know it was Harry – at least, not from him. His mother and father tried too. He breathed a sigh of relief when _his _Harry escaped.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­During the Finale Battle _his _Harry saved him twice and he defeated You-Know-Who.

He didn't see _his _Harry for years after that. He heard that him and the Weaselette got married – that hurt, and he heard that they had three kids – that hurt even more.

He married his friend, Daphne's sister – Astoria Greengrass and had one child – as was expected. The divorce would be finalized when his son started Hogwarts – as per the betrothal contract their parents made. Not that he was complaining.

When he saw _his _Harry at the train station – he was deliriously happy.

The 19 years they were apart did nothing but make _his _Harry look more radiant than ever.

As he approached he saw the Weasel point him out to _his _Harry and he saw _his _Harry's eyes widen slightly – interesting.

He and Scorpious approached the group. He stopped and Scorpious looked at him questionably – so did _his _Harry's group.

'Malfoy' Weasley growled in warning.

Draco ignored him and looked at _his _Harry.

'Draco Malfoy _**ALWAYS **_gets what he wants.' He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

_His _Harry's eyes held confusion and then Draco slammed him against a pillar and planted his mouth over _his _Harry's.

His eyes widened and then he responded with vigor.

When air became necessary, Draco pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against _his _Harry's.

'Mine' Draco growled.

Harry gasped and whispered the one word he had wanted to hear since he was eleven.

'Yours.'

**Author's Babble:**

I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I have reached a block and I am so very sorry. Every time I open them up, I come up with a blank. I have just under half of '_Harry Potter and the New Fate'_s' next chapter done, so hopefully it will come out soon.

This one-shot popped into my head and I had to get it down.

All I got was the line 'Father, I want him' and the slamming him into a pillar and kissing the living day lights out of him, so I added everything else. It kind of just flowed out of me.

I am also working on a really long one-shot that I hope I can continue soon. Its called '_The One They Never Knew._' And it is in the point of view of an OC, but it revolves around Harry.

Anyway, please let me know what you think of this – it was my first time writing a slash fic.

Ciao for now…

xx


End file.
